A Better Name Than That
|members = * 8-Ball * Basketball *Blocky *Golf Ball *Grassy *Robot Flower *Tennis Ball *TV |demonyms = * Better Namers (Golf Ball, Pillow, Donut) * Worse Namers (8-Ball) * Team Better Name (Golf Ball) * Another Name Than That (Four) |first_appearance = "Getting Teardrop to Talk" }} A Better Name Than That (or ABNTT for short, and frequently misspoken as Another Name Than That by Four) is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The name was created when Golf Ball said in response to Death P.A.C.T. naming their team that her team must have "a better name than that" if they wanted to win. Thus, A Better Name Than That was created. ''Official Character Guide'' description When everyone was making teams, Golf Ball witnessed Death P.A.C.T. devise their name and said to her own team, "Hmm. If we want to win, then our team must have a better name than that!" And the name stuck! "A Better Name Than That," or ABNTT, was born. The team often struggles because its members care too much about who is leading them. Golf Ball, for one, thinks she should be the leader, but 8-Ball undermines her all the time, making it unclear who everyone should listen to. Although 8-Ball turns out to be a really bad leader, the others listen to him because Golf Ball is too bossy. Members Coverage In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", the team started with Basketball asking 8-Ball to form a team together since they are both balls. 8-Ball suggests to add Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Snowball because they are balls too. Snowball rudely declines the offer. Grassy then tells Basketball that no one has picked him yet, so Basketball chooses him on the team. Golf Ball states that the team needs at least 2 mechanical minds. Robot Flower and TV then get picked. Blocky joins by overhearing Grassy stating that "with a team like this, we're sure to get up to loads of funny doings". This then fills the team. Wins/Losses Vote history Trivia * 8-Ball is the only team member to have no limbs. *Robot Flower is the only team member to have no face. *The team name is most likely a reference to Another Name. **Just like Another Name, both of their team names were intended to be statements, not the name for their team. **Coincidentally, both of the statements were said by Golf Ball. *Blocky, Grassy, & Robot Flower are the only team members to have arms. *A Better Name Than That is the only team to change their team leader for a reason apart from the original leader being eliminated. *In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Today's Very Special Episode", "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" and "What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Four mistakenly calls the team “Another Name Than That”. *A Better Name Than That has finished 6 total challenges with the same rank (6th place). *Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Blocky are the only original contestants on the team. *This team has more ball characters than any other teams, with 4 contestants being balls. **This team also has the most armless people, with 5 armless members. *A Better Name Than That is the only team to have intentionally killed Four. *A Better Name Than That are tied with Free Food for the least concentration of contestants with both arms and legs, at 3. *A Better Name Than That has the longest team name of any so far, excluding 's full name. *Blocky and Robot Flower are the only people on the team who don't appear in the first part of the intro. *This team has the most mechanical minds, which are Robot Flower, and TV. Roboty and Remote, the two other mechanical minds, are on teams Beep and Death P.A.C.T., respectively. Jingle Nicknames * Team Better Name (Golf Ball and Four) * Another Name Than That (Four) * Worse Namers (8-Ball) * Better Namers (Golf Ball and Pillow) See also Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI